


Dance with me!

by RavenTores



Series: Just moments /short prompts by Ameera/ [29]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores





	Dance with me!

“Потанцуйте со мной!” — радостно потребовал Джулиан.  
  
“Я не стану этого делать”, — раздражённо откликнулся Гарак. Кварк узнал о земных ночных клубах и решил превратить бар в один из них на ночь. Гарака не интересовали танцы и громкая музыка, но свет был приглушён, что Гарак нашёл освежающим. Он был вполне удовлетворён наблюдением за тем, как другие обитатели станции выставляют себя дураками, пока он наслаждается приятным напитком. Он должен был догадаться, что прекрасный юный доктор захочет быть одним из этих дураков.  
  
  
“Гарак, вы будете танцевать, в конце концов. Я не сдамся”, — Джулиан усмехнулся.   
  
“Я даже не представляю, как танцевать под такого рода… — он сделал паузу на мгновение, чтобы вслушаться в музыку вокруг них, — шум”.  
  
“Никто не знает! — рассмеялся Джулиан. — Джадзия танцует какой-то триллский танец с Ногом и Джейком, Кира и Одо танцуют медленный танец, которому, я думаю, их научил Вик. И даже Ром… — Джулиан посмотрел на нечто странное, что вытворял ференги, — танцует нечто”.   
  
“Да, качество здесь ни у кого не вызывает беспокойства, — усмехнулся Гарак, — но я все ещё не собираюсь присоединяться к этому безумию”.  
  
“Гарак, вы будете танцевать со мной”, — уверенно сказал Джулиан упираясь руками в бёдра.  
  
“Абсолютно нет”, — ответил Гарак, покачав головой.  
  
“Боитесь, что я разоблачу вас? — улыбнулся Джулиан. — Я обещаю вас научить”.   
  
“Мне не нужны ваши инструкции, как танцевать, большое спасибо”, — нахмурился Гарак.  
  
“Так вы уже хороший танцор?” — спросил Джулиан.  
  
“Да, но я не чувствую необходимости унижать себя, танцуя в таком месте”, — Гарак допил напиток и поставил стакан.   
  
“Тогда унижайте меня! — заявил Джулиан воодушевлённо. Гарак приподнял надбровный гребень, и Джулиан покраснел. — Я… эм… не то имел в виду”.  
  
“Мне стоит задаться вопросом, что вы имели в виду”, — рассмеялся Гарак.   
  
“Что ж, правда в том, что я на самом деле ужасный танцор, — Джулиан пожал плечами. — Так что я имел в виду, что вы могли бы научить меня, — Джулиан протянул руку. — Я знаю основы, как вести и как следовать, поэтому вы можете помочь мне в любой позиции”.   
  
Ожидающая улыбка Джулиана — это было уже слишком, и Гарак обнаружил, что поднимается с долгим страдальческим вздохом.   
  
“Будет легче обучить вас, как следовать, потому что я предпочитаю вести”, — Гарак взял Джулиана за руку и обнаружил, что удерживает его гораздо ближе, чем предыдущих партнёров.


End file.
